


咕哒x冠位三哈

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 请不要将该咕哒代入藤丸立香的角色形象





	咕哒x冠位三哈

咕哒边走边研究着羊皮卷上的术式，【是一种淫纹，刻在身上的话能实现感官同调哦。】，梅林先前把羊皮卷交给他时是这样告知的。我们的混沌淫脑子里顿时有了新点子。

随便走走看吧，遇到谁就在谁身上试试。于是刚来迦勒底不久，一如既往的向咕哒道晚安的爱德蒙就这样受了害。

“伯爵，我想请你帮个忙。”咕哒拉着爱德蒙的衣袖，笑得单纯。

虽然下意识的感到一股寒意，但是向来都惯着咕哒的爱德蒙犹豫了一下，点了点头。

咕哒前后张望，拉着爱德蒙进了隔音效果最好的那间屋子。泛着金色粒子和不知通向哪里的结界，是吉尔伽美什的房间。吉尔伽美什还在外面打游戏没有回来，不过咕哒并不在乎，这位王同意了他的随意往来。

“这里好像是那个英雄王的房间吧，这样随便进没关系吗？”爱德蒙礼貌的站在房间——或者说是财宝库的皇宫——里，极度奢华的风格让他有种奇妙的亲切感，如果自己不是以复仇鬼岩窟王，而是以晚期时已然了结一切的爱德蒙·唐泰斯的形态被召唤出来，这大概是他喜欢的样式，爱德蒙想。

“没事的，王大概还要一会儿才能回来，我们先借用一下。”咕哒熟练的坐在床上，微笑的看着爱德蒙，“总之，脱吧。”

“……………………？”爱德蒙沉默着没有答话。他早就听说过咕哒的一些诡异行径，但是亲身体会时才真正感受到冲击。

“快一点，我不想用令咒。”咕哒威胁的抬起手，露出上面三发明晃晃的咒纹。

爱德蒙虚虚的抬起手搭在外衣上，正不知道该怎么办时，吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯吵吵嚷嚷的声音就传了进来。

“本王就说了那里应该躲开，你非要开大，还不存档，白打了吧。”吉尔伽美什一副前辈的样子数落着奥兹曼迪亚斯。

“余第一次玩这种游戏，多死几次正常。”奥兹曼迪亚斯不快的声音也跟着传来。

吉尔伽美什先进了寝室，他看到咕哒的一瞬间就进入了警觉状态，见到爱德蒙后预感更是糟糕，他把刚露出半个头的奥兹曼迪亚斯一把推出门，不去理会叫嚷，死锁住王财的结界不让奥兹曼迪亚斯进来，然后警惕的看着咕哒。

“复仇者，本王劝你现在就离开。”吉尔伽美什微微弓起背，如临大敌般的向后退去，“不然被做了什么可别怪本王没提醒过你。”说着他反手碰到房门，偷偷的打算逃出去。

“吉尔伽美什！”咕哒举起刻印着令咒的手，略微停顿了一下，还是决定稳妥一些，“爱德蒙·唐泰斯！我以令咒之名命令你们！不许反抗！”

正好剩一发令咒用来以防万一。

“你这……杂种！”吉尔伽美什已经被迫停下了离开的脚步，在咕哒的命令下走到了床边。

爱德蒙也预料到事情不妙，但是早已来不及逃离了，紧张的凝视着这个令他有些陌生的咕哒。

咕哒歪头一笑，“那么脱吧，我的帅哥们。”  
————————————————————————————  
“哈啊…………啊……”吉尔伽美什赤身裸体的躺在床上，明明没有人触碰他的身体，他却因为情欲而攥紧了床单，紧紧并起来的大腿也无法缓解从身后的洞口传来的不适。

罪魁祸首是刻印在吉尔伽美什和爱德蒙小腹处的淫纹，那是咕哒把他们两人压在床上强迫他们刻上去的，两个粉红色的心型淫纹连接了两人的感官，让被晾在一边的吉尔伽美什也能因为疼痛和快感而难受的直不起身。

咕哒正把着爱德蒙的臀部，一根手指插在他的后穴里细致的开拓，为了让他尽快适应，大拇指还在穴口的位置按压着打转。看那青涩的反应，咕哒猜爱德蒙可能是第一次被男人干，要不然就是禁欲了太久，毕竟不能要求所有人都和某个王一样浪荡，咕哒自以为好意的耐心做着前戏。

第三管润滑剂都被挤进去后，爱德蒙已经能顺利吞进四根手指了，然而他一直咬着唇，强逼着自己不要漏出一点声音，反而是一边的吉尔伽美什不时会发出一声悲喘，并没有物什插入的后穴翕合着吐出一口又一口淫液。

“我要进去了哦，伯爵。”咕哒压低身体攀在爱德蒙的耳边吹了一口气，看着他因为这点小小的调情而不自觉的颤动，咕哒毫不讲理的自顾自做了安排，决定把爱德蒙也调教一番，嗯，顺便再加上某个不小心被他逃了的法老大人。

咕哒把自己的阳具一点一点推入爱德蒙的身体，全根没入后没有留下给他缓冲的时间，直接就开始了抽插。。

“唔……啊啊——！”那边已经被操习惯的吉尔伽美什尚且忍不住呻吟，第一次被开苞的爱德蒙则更是凄惨，他完全被抵在床边，下半身跪在地上，承受着咕哒从他身后的撞击，“慢一点！太快——”爱德蒙艰难的把着咕哒在他胯下搓揉他的阴茎的手，但是这对于阻止抽插没有一点帮助。

“嗯……伯爵的敏感点要比王的更深一些啊。”咕哒边插边自言自语，看吉尔伽美什那难受的样子，就知道他大概没有被操到点上，连后面流出的水都比平时少了不少。

于是咕哒拍拍他的大腿，“好了，王，把腿打开，屁股翘起来，我来干你了。”因为令咒的原因，吉尔伽美什不得不分开了他修长的双腿，嫩红色的洞口暴露在空气中，带着晶莹剔透的粘液，害羞的瑟缩着，咕哒看的喜欢，直接插进去三根手指。

“啊——啊啊！”两声同样悲惨的叫声同时响起，同调让他们感觉身体里就像一起被插入了阳具和手指一样，被撑得饱胀不堪。

咕哒一边用胯下的巨物干着爱德蒙，一边指奸吉尔伽美什，看着这两个人抽搐着想要摆脱他的侵犯，但又都被令咒禁锢着，只能无助的颤抖着身体。

咕哒照顾着爱德蒙的生涩，一直在抚慰他的阴茎。爱德蒙突然身体一僵，过度用力的手青筋暴起，全身猛的一震，然后肌肉放松了下来，咕哒同时感觉到手上一湿，知道他这是高潮了。

“第一次这样就差不多了吧。”咕哒放下虚脱的爱德蒙，“但是伯爵要努力学哦，就从现在开始学起吧。”

“学……什么……”爱德蒙趴在床上喘着粗气，微微侧头询问道。

“当然是用后面高潮啊～”咕哒掰开吉尔伽美什的大腿，将他没有使用润滑剂却已经湿的一塌糊涂的私处展示出来，“就像这样哦。”

“放……开……”吉尔伽美什想夹紧双腿，但是令咒的效果还在，他只能保持打开身体让别人观赏秘部的姿势，吉尔伽美什羞耻的抬起胳膊挡住自己的脸。

“来吧！我们现在就开始！”咕哒兴奋的抽出自己的阳具，也不在乎射进爱德蒙体内的精液，径直插入两根手指，就着精水的润滑寻找刚刚发现的敏感点。

“嗯……好像是这里吧，再往前一点——”咕哒触碰到一个位置时爱德蒙突然浑身巨颤，像脱水的鱼一般，腰身狠狠的向上一顶，“啊！是这啊——”咕哒对准那一点奋力的揉捏。

“不要！停下！啊啊……！”爱德蒙扭动着身体，但是他被挤在床边，根本没有地方能逃，挣扎了一会儿就被刺激的没了力气，虚弱的趴下，只有后穴收缩着咬紧手指。

“果然还是伯爵好说话呢，王那时候可是闹得厉害啊，害得我每天都要用一发令咒才行。”咕哒抚慰着爱德蒙的后背，看着一边的吉尔伽美什，继续手下的按揉。

吉尔伽美什的敏感点堪堪被错过，细密的瘙痒感从深处上涌，炽热的内部却得不到安慰，他难受的在床上翻来覆去，腿间的水光越发明显。

“我当时每天晚上都会到王的房间来像这样给他按摩肠壁，一次大概持续几个小时吧，王每天都要被迫高潮好多次呢，一个月后王终于能很轻易的用后面潮吹了，伯爵也要加油哦。”咕哒加大了手上的力度，另一只手又摸上爱德蒙的阴茎。

前后夹击下，爱德蒙很快又射了一次，他哈——哈——的喘着气，精水淅淅沥沥的从马眼中淌下来。

“但是还不够啊。”咕哒放过爱德蒙，拽过吉尔伽美什的大腿，将他的下体拽到自己的手指能够轻易深入的位置，“给伯爵演示一下吧，王”。

吉尔伽美什软着身体，被咕哒分开大腿，轻松含进了咕哒的手指，在按揉下，积攒的欲火终于得到了解放，吉尔伽美什婉转着声音，后穴吐出了一口清液。

“对对，就是这样。”咕哒把满手的淫液涂到抽搐着的两人身上。

咕哒看着两具白花花的肉体，被晃的刺眼，总是觉得少了些什么。

“果然还是把法老也叫来吧。”在吉尔伽美什和爱德蒙复杂的视线中，咕哒打开终端，把因为被挡在门外而愤怒的回去玩游戏的奥兹曼迪亚斯叫了进来，“既然你们都那么爱笑，那就三个人一起叫个够吧。”

“叫余来什么——”奥兹曼迪亚斯一进门就看见那两人难看的样子，他终于明白刚才吉尔伽美什为什么要把自己赶走了。

“当然是为了干你了。”咕哒微笑着举起自己还剩一个令咒的手，“脱吧，法老大人。”


End file.
